


Snow Angel

by GalaxyJewel17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJewel17/pseuds/GalaxyJewel17
Summary: A Saeyoung and Saeran One Shot





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The main character is named Jewel. It was easier for me to write it out like that instead of constantly typing MC and having half MC and half being a named character. I tried to stay away from giving descriptions of what she looked like so feel free to change Jewel to your name while reading.

"Angel; Come on. The movie is about to start! I've got the pillowfort all set up, a large bowl of Honey Buddha Chips and a ton of PhD Pepper." The voice sounded familiar as Jewel turned back to look into the living room to see where the joyful voice was coming from...And from who! Something seemed off. The voice was different. Slowly creeping up to the massive and elaborate pillow fort that was set up in the middle of the living room, Jewel felt her heart trying pound out of her chest.

"Oh uhm right. I must've gotten distracted. So uh what movie are we watching," Jewel knelt down and nearly jumped out of her skin when she locked eyes with the person inside. "S-Saeran?!"

"Hello!" Saeran giggled excitedly and leaned forward as he placed a quick peck on her cheek. There in front of her was one of her favorite tomato heads, Saeran Choi, but something was off...something was wrong here. Saeran sat crisscrossed in front of her with an absolutely beautiful smile on his face. His smile was full of pure happiness and joy; It could melt even the coldest of hearts but something just wasn't right. He almost seemed...too happy? And why was he dressed like Saeyoung? Dressed EXACTLY like Saeyoung! She had been around the twins long enough to notice subtle differences between them but this was kinda disturbing. "Uhm MC? Earth to Jewel! Did you take a trip to the Space Station without me? Your boyfriend is waiting for a response. Over."

"Huh?" Wait what did he just say? Space station? That was an inside joke between her and Saeyoung; Her boyfriend...boyfriend. Saeran just said he was her boyfriend. Are they messing with her? Did she hit her head?

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Uhm wouldn't you prefer ice cream? I think we still have chocolate and mint chocolate chip in the freezer."

"Ok now I definitely know something is up! Saeyoung would KILL us if we even thought about touching his ice cream," Saeran pouted slightly and gently put his hand on hers. "Come here." Jewel bit her lip anxiously before moving closer. Impatient Saeran tugged her down to him and held her close. "Jewel what's wrong? You're acting...strange. Did I do something?"

"N-No. I guess I just woke up from a strange dream. Its nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah totally. Uhm where is Saeyoung? It seems really quiet."

"I guess...He doesn't usually speak a lot anyways but left for his therapy session about an hour ago. He should be home soon. I know he doesn't say it very often but he's very grateful to you for saving him. We both are. If it weren't for you..."

"Me?"

Saeran smiled softly, laughing quietly under his breath. "Always so modest. One of the many qualities that I love about you. You were what inspired me to rescue him from the horrible cult; Mint Eye. Without you...I don't wanna think about it. Now do you have any more questions or can we watch the movie?"

"Just one more."

"Shoot!"

"You're my boyfriend...right? Prove it."

"Oh really," Saeran said in a hushed tone, his smirk spreading across his face and lust filling his eyes. "How so?"

**"Kiss me."** Before she could progress what happened next Saeran's lips crashed on hers as he held her closer to his body. The passion and intensity sent an electric spark racing down her spine and chills covered her body. It felt wrong but damn the way Saeran moved his lip against hers, the way he held her to him felt so damn right. Knocking over the bowl of chips Saeran gently laid Jewel back against the pillows and hovered above her, his eyes now completely black with lust.

"S-Saeran..."

"Shh my angel" Saeran placed his index finger to her lips while his other hand moved agonizingly slow down her body. "Tonight I'll make sure EVERYONE knows you're mine." Fumbling with the buttons on Jewel's shirt, Saeran began leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw and down her neck, stopping just above her breasts, no doubt leaving behind many red marks that would leave her wearing turtlenecks for the rest of the week.

"Saeran" Jewel whined, matching her heavy breathing to his as she ached for his touched. Before she could say anything else both her and Saeran turned their heads towards where they heard a loud slam of the front door.

"Saeyoungs home," Saeran sighed heavily before sitting up and offered his hand to Jewel.

"Ugh really? You two are disgusting" Saeyoung grumble as he took off his jacket and shook some snow from his hair.

"I'm disgusting for kissing my girlfriend?"

"I meant the mess you made on the floor" he mumbled under his breath, pointing to the spilled chips and soda. Saeyoung moved his eyes over to Jewel and scoffed. "But yes you are disgusting. Do you really to leave so many marks on her? What are you; Sixteen? Get a room!"

"Well seeing how this is my house these are all my rooms. Maybe next time we'll just use 'your room' since you don't want to see us out here."

"Oh REAL MATURE Saeran" Saeyoung huffed and he rolled his eyes. He shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it at his twin. In his anger he missed and hit Jewel in the face, knocking her back.

"Look! I understand you're mad but that's no excuse to take it out on Jewel" Saeran retorted as he threw the jacket aside while helping Jewel up.

"Sorry Jewel" he mumbled quickly as he sat down on the couch. Saeyoung slowly looked over when he noticed Jewel just staring at him. "What the hell you looking at Jewel?" Frozen in place Jewel slowly studied every feature of the other twin as if she had never seen him before. What caught her eye was the large tattoo on his right arm. Where had she seen that before? And since when did he have green eyes? And why was his hair white with pink tips? This wasn't like him at all. Then again thinking back to Saeran he seemed off as well.

"S-Saeran" Jewel stuttered nervously as she took a few steps back.

"WHAT?! Can I PLEASE just relax for 5 minutes without being questioned? And stop staring at me! I'm fine" he shouted, startling Jewel as she nearly fell back only to be caught by the person standing next her.

"Thank you Sae-" Jewel looked over and screamed. "SAEYOUNG?!"

"Yes? What? Why? What's wrong? Are you ok babe?"

"W-What is going on?!"

Looking over at the couch where Saeyoung was originally now sat Saeran with an odd expression of anger and confusion on his face. Instead of white hair they both had bright red hair again. Saeyoung was in his usual attire whereas Saeran was wearing jeans and an oversized sweater.

"Jewel I think you need to lay down," Saeyoung said calmly as he and Saeran approached cautiously, not wanting to spook her. Jewel squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, feeling lightheaded at the thought that she was hallucinating.

"N-No. T-This isn't happening!"

"What isn't happening Jewel? You're scaring us," Saeran whispered calmly as he gingerly took her hand in his. It was a gesture Jewel had always done to help soothe him when he was having an anxiety attack.

"Y-You looked and acted just l-like S-Saeyoung."

"Joy" he mumbled under his breath, earning him a punch to the arm from Saeyoung.

"And Saeyoung was...was..."

"Was what Jewel? What was I to you?"

"You...You looked just like Saeran did. The first time I met him. You looked like him, acted like he did. You were going to therapy. It was like you guys switched places! Saeran was my boyfriend and you basically hated me and...NO NOT AGAIN!" Jewel's anxiety shot through the roof at the sight in front of her. The man in front of her that she believe was her boyfriend, Saeyoung, suddenly wasn't. It was as if she were experiencing a real life glitch. The man in front of her turned from the Saeyoung she knew and loved to glitching back to the white haired bad boy Saeran used to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Time to wake up meow! You're having a bad dream meow! Wake up meow!"

Gasping for air Jewel shot up in bed. Quickly losing balance and falling out earned a concerned response from the robot cat. "I'm alright meowie. No need to be concerned and get Saeyoung. Thank you."

"No need to get Master meow?"

"Correct. No need to get Saeyoung meowie. Switch to power saving mode and rest meowie."

"Switching to power saving mode shhh."

"What a dream" Jewel mumbled to herself as she held the back of her head in pain.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO SAEYOUNG!!"

"YES SAERAN!!"

"Yepp. No longer dreaming. They're normal" Jewel groaned and got up slowly, getting her balance back. Creeping down the stairs quietly to avoid detection Jewel pressed her ear the wall in an attempt to eavesdrop on the twins argument. What on Earth could it be this time?

"Oh c'mon Saeran! PLEASE!" "No! **Have you lost your damn mind?"**

"No my brain is all here!"

**"Wanna bet?!"**

"Boys! What the hell is going on?!" Both twins snapped their heads at the same time, looking at Jewel with guilty eyes.

"O-Oh sorry Jewel. We didn't mean to wake you. Your idiot boyfriend is-" Saeran started, narrowing his eyes at Saeyoung.

"Hey!"

"Yeah! Only I can call him an idiot!" Jewel smiled and winked at Saeran. Saeran's eyes lit up, a genuine smile spreading across his face. One thing that made Saeran love staying with his brother was even though Saeyoung annoyed him constantly and he couldn't for the life of him understand how someone like Jewel could actually love and tolerate his tomfoolery was that Jewel understood him. She could be just like Saeyoung but at the same time was so kind and patient and understanding with him.

"HEY!!" Saeyoung whined, pulling out the pout and puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww I love you Saeyoung. Now will you boys please tell me what's going on? Saeran?"

"My stupid brother is trying to drag me outside and I kept telling him no but he won't leave me alone."

"Why don't you want to go outside?"

"Because it's fucking freezing!"

"SAERAN! Language!"

"Shut up Saeyoung!"

"GUYS!" Jewel shouted in desperation to calm the two hotheaded ginger boys. "Calm. Breathe. Follow me." Jewel gently took the twins hands in hers and lead them through a set of meditative breathing that worked for all of them when it came to stress and anxiety or even when the boys were at each others throats. "Now Saeyoung, without agitating Saeran, why do you want Saeran to go outside?"

"Because its snowing and Saeran never got the chance to play in the snow growing up and I just want him to have fun and...Jewel?" Looking around wildly both Saeran and Saeyoung stood flabbergasted as Jewel took off running to the front door.

"SNOW!!"

"Yep. She's definitely perfect for you" Saeran grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "I'm out of here."

"Oh c'mon Saeran! You'll have fu-" Saeyoung paused when he heard Saeran slam his bedroom door. Saeyoung sighed and hung his head, shuffling his feet over to Jewel like a pouty toddler in need of a nap.

"So what were saying before? Sorry I got so excited when you said it was snowing."

"I wanted to plan a surprise for Saeran by having a snow day and I need your help."

"Doesn't Saeran hate the cold?"

"Yep."

"And you want _ME_ to help _YOU_ drag him out into the snow and expect him to have fun?"

"Exactly."

**"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in!"** Instantly Jewel was lifted off the ground and swung around quickly in circles, trapped in the tight, bone crushing grip of her overhyped boyfriends' arms. "S-Saeyoung! C-Can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" Saeyoung released his grip and carefully set Jewel back down, smoothing out any wrinkles he could find on her shirt.

"U-Uhm Jewel...Could you...You know..."

"You want me to ask Saeran?"

"IT'S AS IF YOU CAN READ MY MIND!!" Saeyoung replied in an overdramatic tone as he dropped to his knees. "Please Jewel. Saeran likes you better. He can't get mad at you."

"It's because I'm so awesome" Jewel replied sarcastically as she dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not worthy" Saeyoung bowed, playing along. "But seriously thank you. I'll go get everything ready. Even its just for you and me."

_Breathe Jewel. Inhale. And exhale. Saeyoung was right. Saeran did seem to like her more than his brother. Well he never said anything to her like he does to his brother like calling her stupid, idiot or a moron so that counts right? Well it probably helps that she didn't grow up with him so he doesn't have abandonment issues tied to her as compared to Saeyoung._

"Uhm Jewel? You going to say something or just continue to stare into space?" Saeran lightly tapped her forehead with his knuckles, simultaneously waving his other hand in front of her face.

"Uh? Oh" Jewel gasped and stumbled backwards a bit.

"Scared?"

"N-No...Shut up!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Saeran didn't even bother trying to hide his smirk. Leaning against his doorframe Saeran crossed his arms, staring and waiting for an explanation.

"Saeran plea-"

"Oh no. Saeyoung sent you didn't he? He wants you to try to convince me to go along with whatever crazy plan he has about going outside, doesn't he?"

"Well...Yes and no."

"Which one is it? It can't be both."

"Actually it is. He said it but I was already thinking it because I would love to spend time with you and think it would be really fun for all of us."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE SAERAN!"

"No."

"Ugh! What do I have to do to get you to say yes?" Jewel sighed sadly, using her puppy-dog eyes on the mint color eyed redhead as a last resort.

**"Please don't do this."** Groaning Saeran rubbed his face and shut his eyes tight to avoid Jewel's eyes only to be weakened at the sound of her whimpers. "Ok! But give me one good reason."

"Well we could go sledding or ice skating. We could make snowmans and snow angels. Ooh!! We could have a snowball fight!" Saeran was getting ready to shut her down and close the door until he heard her mention a snowball fight.

"S-Snowball fight? What's that?"

"A snowball fight?" Saeran nodded, curiosity growing in his eyes.

**"Teach me how to play?"**

"Of course! You and me will team up against Saeyoung! What do you say?"

"Really?! You and me against him?"

"Only if you come with us." Jewel nodded and extended her hand to him as a peace offer. Saeran looked at her skepitcal but eventually agreed as he took her hand. "Yes! I promise you won't regret this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...How long do you think they're just going to stay there?" Yoosung questioned as he shivered, hugging his jacket to him.

"Hmm. Assistant Kang what do you suggest? Do we need to get a Doctor down here" Jumin turned to look back at Jaehee.

"Just give them some space guys" Zen huffed. "Can we please go somewhere warm? Its freezing out here."

"My penthouse is at the perfect temperature. I made sure Elizabeth the 3rd and her precious soft white skin wouldn't freeze in this harsh condition."

"How dare you bring up that fur ball?! My nose is itching just at the thought of that horrendous thing!"

"Guys! This is not the time to be arguing! Can you please put your petty differences aside for Saeyoung and Saeran?" Jaehee yelled getting everyone's attention including the twins who were off in the distance.

"Don't worry Jewel. She didn't mean to yell and scare you" Saeran turned back and smiled softly.

"Uhm did Saeran just sa-" Yoosung started before Zen covered his mouth, trapping the rest of his sentence back inside his throat. "Shh! Just let it be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Don't you dare throw that snowba-goddamnit!"** Saeran yelled at his brother as he quickly swatted away the cold frozen water from his face. The wind stung against the red mark on Saeran's left cheek. "I wasn't ready!"

"It's called a snowball fight! Pay attention next time!" Saeyoung doubled over with laughter.

"Psst Saeran" Jewel called out to Saeran in a hushed tone, motioning for him to come over.

**"I can't believe you talked me into this!"**

"Hush oh grumpy one."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Ok. **I wish I could hate you."**

"Love you too Saeran" Jewel singsong as she bopped his nose, causing him to turn a light shade of red.

"Anyways, here are a few snowballs I've already made. If you wanna make your own this is how you do it." Jewel placed her hands over top of his as she helped create a few more for him.

"That's it? That's all there is to it?"

"Yep."

"Oh Saeyoung has no idea whats about to go down." Saeran winked and grabbed a couple snowballs as he stood up, hiding them behind his back. "Oh Saeyoung!"

"Yea-" Saeyoung turned around just in time to have a snowball hit him right in the center of his face. He stood there dumbfounded as the snowball slowly slid down his face, making a soft plop on the ground below. Turning his head to the side to spit out the snow that had entered his mouth, Saeyoung could hear Saeran cackling off in the distance.

"Did you see that Jewel?!" Saeran jumped up and down like a little kid.

"I did. Try again!"

"Wait no!" Saeyoung barely got those words out before Saeran ran closer and threw the snowball at full force, knocking Saeyoungs glasses off his face. "Jewel! Help!"

"Help? Alright. If that's what you really want" Jewel shrugged and looked at Saeran, each of them giving a sly glance to each other. Saeyoung was bent over trying to clear the access snow off his glasses, unaware of the conspiracy his loved ones were planning on him. "Yes that's what I really wan-" Saeyoung was cut off again by another snowball to the face. "Wait! No! Betrayal! Why?! Kyaaa!" Jewel and Saeran sent a constant stream of snowballs at their redheaded target. Saeyoung didn't stand a chance. The poor ginger hacker was being bombarded with snow left and right. It was a feeble attempt but he managed to toss a few back at the two traitors. "Truce! I give up!"

"Yes!! We won!!" Saeran celebrated as he jumped up and down before picking Jewel up and spinning her around.

"Betrayal! By my own brother and girlfriend!" Saeyoung whined.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Saeran rolled his eyes as he carefully set Jewel down and walked over to Saeyoung. Trying to keep up with his pace Jewel stumbled and tried keeping her balance, ultimately falling backwards. "Damnit!"

"Jewel!" Saeyoung and Saeran raced over to Jewel only to stop and look down at her confused.

"Uhm...Jewel?" Saeran raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Saeyoung before looking back at the giggling mess in the snow. "Are you ok? Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Saeyoung matched his brothers expression as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Making a snow angel."

Silence.

"Help me up and look for yourselves." Saeyoung and Saeran each took one of her hands and pulled her up carefully. "See? A snow angel! There's the wings and the bottom part where my legs were is the dress."

"But it doesn't have a halo?" Saeran squinted his eyes as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Not all angels have halos" Saeyoung said quietly, looking at Jewel in wonder.

"Are you trying to say something mushy Saeyoung?"

"W-What? Pshh! No" he stumbled over his words, turning as red as his hair.

"Saeyoung. Sweetheart. **I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice**."

"Y-You have?"

"Yes. Because its the same way I look at you when you're not looking."

"Gross!" Saeran stuck his tongue out and pretended to gag. Jewel smirked and kissed both their cheeks before moving to the front of her snow angel and drew an oval above the head.

"There! Now it has a halo! What do you think?" Jewel didn't hear what Saeran had said. Something had caught her attention and stole her breath. It was as if someone had stolen the air from her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She heard the tires squealing in the background as a car lost control on the icy road behind the boys and headed straight towards them. "LOOK OUT!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is so significant that they absolutely had to come out here at this time? I'm missing a meeting with the winery owner from Hong Kong. Do they not have some other form of transportation that they had all of us come?" Jumin huffed as he adjusted his scarf and looked down at his watch. "I do admit its kind of amusing as the time is now 7:07."

"Is your soul as black as your heart?" Zen growled under his breath.

"No my heart is red just like everyone else. Thanks for your concern" Jumin replied in his normal monotone voice, void of absolutely any emotions.

"Why you-" Zen started but immediately shut his mouth when he saw the look Jaehee was giving both him and her boss. "Sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saeran and Saeyoung groaned in pain from the force of Jewels sudden harsh shove, no doubt bruising them in the process as they fell. Slowly they sat up and brushed off the access snow that had gathered in their hair.

"Geez! What the hell was that for?" Saeran grumbled as he held his head. It paused when there was no response. Normally she'd have a sweet apology or sarcastic retort ready to fire back but instead; Silence. Eerie silence. The only thing either one heard was a consistent car alarm in the background. The smell of gas and smoke burned their noses.

"Jewel?" Saeyoung looked around quickly, joining in his brothers unspoken concern. "No! No, no, no, no, NO!!"

Saeran whipped around and turned as white as snow when he saw what his brother saw. Tossed aside like a ragdoll lied Jewel's limp body, only a couple feet away from the car that was stopped by the tree close by. A set of footprints came from the car and vanished off into the distance. "This isn't happening. It can't be." Saeran mumbled as he clutched his stomach, doing anything he could think of to keep from throwing up. Saeyoung pushed himself off the ground and ran to her; Saeran not too far away.

"Jewel! Jewel!" The twins collapsed on their knees in front of her. Tears immediately began to spill over Saeyoungs eyes as he saw the crimson red blood stain the pure white snow.

"S-Saeyoung" Jewel rasped, fluttering her eyes open. She tried to move her hand over to find him.

**"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always!"**

"Saeyoung. It hurts so bad." They could tell just by looking at her that she didn't have much time for help to come.

**"Don't you ever do that again! If you die, I'm gonna kill you!"**

"DAMNIT SAERAN THAT ISN'T HOW THIS WORKS!!"

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" A small breathy giggle broke both of them out of their yelling match as they both looked down at the girl they both cared about most in the world. A small smile of hope flashed across Saeran's face.

**"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?"**

"I wanna tell you to shut up like I usually do but right now I'm praying like hell that you don't." Reaching up carefully Jewel placed a hand on Saeran and Saeyoung's cheeks, slowly wiping away tears as they kept spilling over.

"I love you Saeran. And I'm so in love with you Saeyoung."

"I love you too Jewel!" Both boys exclaimed together without missing a beat.

"But don't talk like that. Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes."

"Saeran's right. Paramedics are on their way right now. You'll be just fine. Jewel? Jewel?! **You need to wake up because I can't do this without you**."

"Please, don't leave!" Saeran's voice cracked and Saeyoung knew he was getting ready to go through a massive panic attack but was torn between helping his brother or the love of his life. "Please don't leave us. We need you. I need you!" Jewels breathing rapidly decreased and her vision was fading in and out. The sound of sirens and screaming were all her senses could handle before she slipped into total nothing. No sound. No sights. Just black nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"One of us has to go get them. They're going to get frostbite being out there this long" Jaehee sighed as she hung her head. "Yoosung. You're studying medicine."

"Yeah. For animals; Not humans. Big difference" Yoosung looked over confused at her statement.

"Yes but you'll have a better chance to talk some sense into them than any of us."

"I can just send out my bodyguards Assistant Kang."

"No! This has to be handled carefully."

"Alright. I'll do it" Yoosung said reluctantly as he took a deep breath before stepping back out into the cold. He didn't want to spook the twins but the logical side of his brain forced him to walk quicker.

**"I thought you were dead."**

That caused Yoosung to stop in his tracks. What did Saeran just say? Who is he talking to?

**"I almost lost you!** Saeran and I were so scared that something had happened to you."

Who are they talking to? And where were they? He just saw them! If he hadn't looked down he would've nearly tripped over the twins.

"Hey! You almost stepped on Jewel!" Saeran snapped before laying back down in the snow and mimicking Saeyoungs actions. They were both laying on their backs waving their arms and legs back in forth in the snow repeatedly. What really confused Yoosung was...Why did it look like they were holding hands...But not each others with the distance in between them.

"Uhm...So what are you guys doing?"

"Making snow angels" Saeyoung replied nonchalantly.

"I see that" Yoosung paused trying to form his sentences correctly. "Uhm I need to get you guys inside. You're going to get hypothermia if you stay out here much longer."

"Alright Dad" Saeran rolled his eyes and got up with the help of Yoosung. "Come on Jewel!"

"Jewel?"

"Duh! You didn't think we'd leave her out here to freeze" Saeyoung said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Guys...She's" he started but cut himself off. "Never mind. Just go to the van. We have hot chocolate waiting for you guys." He turned back to where the twins had just been less than a minute ago and froze in place. He saw not one, not two but THREE snow angels in the ground? The one in the middle was smaller than the outer two. And why was there what appeared to be a single melted line above the head. "Ok. No big deal. I'm just imaging things right now. I just need to get back to the van and warm up and..." When he looked back over to where the twins were still walking Yoosung noticed a gap in between them. Saeyoung appeared to have his arm around someone's waist whereas Saeran's appeared to be around someone's shoulders. Yoosung did a double take and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he opened his eyes he saw a bright light take the shape of a woman standing in between the twins...She was transparent and was that a halo he saw? When she turned around and blew a kiss back to him, he felt his breath be knocked out of his body. Yoosung looked at the cross marker next to the tree and back to the twins. "I guess Jewel really is an angel now." He laughed to himself...and cue Yoosung passing out.


End file.
